Audience response systems may be used to provide an interactive component to various instructional or informative environments. For example, an instructor may periodically assess a classroom's understanding of the instructional subject matter by inserting a query into a Microsoft PowerPoint, Open Office Impress or other presentation software applications. In another example, a meeting organizer may take “votes” from meeting members on meeting topics quickly and, if desirable, anonymously. In yet another example, tests or other assessments of subject matter mastery may be administered with an audience response system.